Six Gems of Light
by MoonCat07
Summary: The Gems of Light are stolen from the video game world and two girls along with four other smashers must go out on a quest to get them back. Yeah. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Smash characters, however I do own something…. Sapphire and Crystal.

**Chapter One:  
****Help Wanted**

"What time is it?" Crystal whispered, trying not to catch their trainer's attention.

"2:57." Sapphire replied, glancing at her watch.

Sapphire and Crystal were at a training school to learn basic fighting skills and sword techniques. Their trainer was droning on about the importance of a sturdy shield. They were anxiously awaiting 3:00 when they wouldn't have to sit through any more boring lectures. Not many of the students were paying much attention anyway, they were all staring at the clock.

"30 seconds left." Crystal said excitedly.

Seconds later, the long awaited bell finally rang. Before their trainer was able to finish her sentence every student jumped from their seats and bolted out the door.

On their way home, Sapphire and Crystal noticed a "Help Wanted" sign posted on a telephone poll. Curious, they went over to check it out. It read:

"COMBATANTS NEEDED

Where: Smash Mansion

When: ASAP

Description: All entrants must be willing to participate in annual tournaments, live in a mansion with 25 other smashers, fight solo or with a team member, complete mini puzzles corresponding to their individual powers, and have some fun while doing all of this.

If you are interested call Master Hand for an interview at 800-312-5764."

"Oooh, let's call." Crystal declared. "It sounds interesting."

"I don't know…" Sapphire looked back at the paper. "Do you think we're ready for something like this?"

"It doesn't matter. We should try it. Maybe we won't be outcasted there."

Sapphire thought about. No one in their training school seemed to want to be friends with them. They might make friends with some of the "smashers" at this "Smash Mansion." It was a difficult offer to pass up.

"I guess we could give it a try." She finally agreed.

"Yes!" Crystal hugged her friend and ripped the paper from the telephone poll.

They ran all the way back to Sapphire's house. Crystal in the lead and Sapphire chasing after her the entire way. They headed up to Sapphire's room to call Master Hand. They dialed the number and waited as it rang three times.

"Hello." A voice on the other end answered.

"Hi, my name is Crystal and my friend Sapphire and I would like to schedule an interview for your fighting job offer."

"Okay, you called just in time. I was about to send someone out to take down all the papers."

"Oh."

"Anyway, when would be good for you?" Master Hand asked.

"How about tomorrow at 3:30?"

"That's fine. Do you need directions to the mansion?"

"Yes."

Master Hand gave her the shortest route there and the two hung up.

"So? What did he say?" Sapphire questioned.

"He said that we can go to the mansion tomorrow at 3:30 for an interview and he gave me directions." Crystal replied. "I think we were the only ones who actually called the number."

"Oh, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"We should take a walk to the mansion to make sure we can get there."

"Okay."

The two of them headed back outside and followed the directions down the block. They took a few more turns and arrived at a long fence surrounding a huge lawn and mansion. An arc above the opening had Smash Mansion written on it in huge red letters. The wide front lawn was relatively bare, except for a few lounge chairs. Sapphire and Crystal stood behind the gate and gaped at the amazing building in front of them.

"I want that job!" Crystal stated almost climbing the gate in an attempt to get to the other side.

"What are you doing!" Sapphire exclaimed alarmed, grabbing the back of Crystal's shirt and pulling her back. "You don't want any of them to think we're trespassing."

Crystal smiled weakly. "Sorry I guess I got excited."

"We're coming back tomorrow, so don't you think we should let our parents know about this instead of us just leaving?"

"Yeah, we really should tell them."

The two girls turned away from the mansion and found their way back to Sapphire's house. Crystal waved goodbye and walked home.

Sapphire went inside and explained everything to her mom. She was skeptical at first, but in the end thought it would do her good to meet new people.

xxxx

The next day, Sapphire and Crystal met in front of school. Fortunately for them, they only had a half-day and school would end at 12:00. The first bell rang at 8:00 and all classes started. They could barely sit through class the entire day. When the final bell rang at the end of the day Sapphire and Crystal were the first two out the door.

They followed their directions once again to Smash Mansion this time walking over to the gate doors under the arc. Sapphire rang a bell and the gates opened up in front of them. Crystal bolted down the dirt path up to the porch and the front doors. Sapphire followed behind taking in the beauty of the mansion. Sapphire rang the doorbell and the door opened to reveal a giant white gloved hand. Sapphire and Crystal stared at it in silent wonder.

'_How can a hand exist without a body?'_ They both thought.

"Welcome." Master Hand said. "To Smash Mansion."

He led them up to the fourth floor to his office. He ushered them in and closed the door.

"I will interview you each one at a time." Master Hand declared. "Starting with Crystal."

Crystal excitedly jumped in her seat.

"Okay, first of all do you attend any kind of training school?"

"Yes." Crystal said.

"What do you learn in class?"

"We learn basic fighting skills and sword techniques."

"Do you own the equipment necessary for this job?"

"Yes…" her voice trailed off.

"What do you own?"

"I own a bow, arrows, and a dagger."

"Interesting… do you specialize in any of the elements, magic included?"

"Not that I know of."

"All right. Your turn, Sapphire."

Sapphire looked over at him and he asked the first question.

"Do you go to school with Crystal?"

"Yes."

"What kind of weapons do you own?"

"I have a sword, shield, and scepter."

"Okay… and do you specialize in any of the elements?"

She shook her head. "No."

"The interview part is over, but I need you to fill out these forms." He handed them each a piece of paper. "I will call you within a week if you got the job."

They took the papers and filled them out. When they were ready, Master Hand led them back downstairs and right outside the front door. They waved goodbye as they headed for the gate.

"I hope we get the job." Crystal announced.

"I know, me too." Sapphire agreed.

"Do you want to get some extra training in since we didn't get to touch our weapons in school?"

"Sure."

Back at Sapphire's house, the two of them had retrieved their weapons and were in the training ground in the backyard. They got themselves ready and took their positions opposite each other in the ring.

"Ready?" Crystal called.

"Yeah!" Sapphire replied.

"Three… two… one!"

They charged at each other, pulling out their blades. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the air. Sapphire spun out of the way and behind Crystal, slashing her slightly with her sword. Crystal whirled around, her dagger swiftly scraping Sapphire's wrist. Sapphire took out her scepter and whacked Crystal's arm with it.

Crystal paused. "You know that thing should give you some sort of magic."

"I know, but it never worked for me."

After hitting each other a few more times, they decided not to hurt each other any further and Crystal went home.

Once inside, Sapphire ate dinner with her family and got ready for bed, the whole time thinking about how cool it would be if they got the job.

xxxx

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.

And don't forget to review


End file.
